


Changes In The Moment

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Kink Meme, Strap-Ons, incest without them knowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for The (Fifth) Annual Femslash Kink Meme. </p>
<p>Henry hadn't been at risk, so we have a situation where Emma and Mary Margaret are too busy to notice the purple smoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes In The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Once Upon a Time, Emma/Snow, fucking with strap-on when the curse breaks

Mary Margaret shivered as Emma ran her fingers lightly down her bare back. Emma followed up those light touches with kisses down her spine. Mary Margaret arched her back as she felt the air behind her change from Emma kneeling behind her. Mary Margaret reached back to cup Emma's face as Emma very gently nudged the tip of the strap-on between her legs. Emma encouraged her to turn her head so that Emma could kiss her as Emma thrust forwards from behind.

Mary Margaret whimpered at the feeling of being filled by someone she adored so undeniably. Emma started off their rhythm slowly, building up as Mary Margaret's whimpering became moans. Mary Margaret threw her hands behind her head to grasp the sides of Emma's head, as Emma ran her hands down her body, making sure to rub her breasts during a particularly hard thrust.

Emma reached down to rub her roommate's clit as Mary Margaret's hold her head tightened and she began to cry out, 'Oh yes! Emma!'

Emma caught a glimpse of something purple in the corner of her eye. She was pretty sure it wasn't there before. But now was not the time for thinking! (Although, was that a soft "no", she heard from Mary Margaret?) She sped up her motions and within seconds, Mary Margaret was tightening around her temporary appendage so tightly it was near impossible to continue moving.

Emma held on to Mary Margaret firmly as she rode through the rest of her orgasm, her own breasts pressed against Mary Margaret's back. Once the school teacher had come down from her high, her body began shaking. But it was the sobbing that really alarmed Emma.

'I'm sorry! Was I too rough? Damn, I knew this was a bad idea,' Emma apologised profusely as she extricated herself from Mary Margaret as gently as possible.

She looked up at Mary Margaret's sharp inhale.

'I'm so sorry Emma.' said Mary Margaret, clutching Emma in a desperate hug. 'Please forgive me and your father.'

'Forgive you and my.... what!?'


End file.
